Sweet Creature
by SugarScarlet
Summary: AU Ella jamás pensó que el pequeño gatito que encontró aquella tarde le causaría tanto problemas.


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Por un mundo con más Gruvia.**

 **Aclaraciones: Esta historia estará ambientada en el universo alterno de los cambiaformas. Si este género no le es familiar básicamente se trata de una raza capaz de asumir dos formas: la humana y la animal. O solo mantener algunas características (la cola, la orejas, las garras.)**

 **Todavía no tengo advertencias para esta historia. Será un OneShot.**

* * *

 **Proximamente...**

 **Sweet Creature**

Todavía podía recordar la tarde de Diciembre donde todo había comenzado. Juvia había salido a comprar a pesar de las nubes grises en el cielo y el clima fresco, su abrigo blanco como la nieve de aquel invierno la protegía del frío polar, sus botas dejaban un pequeño rastro en cada pisada que daba para volver a su hogar. Y allí, frente al árbol cubierto de nieve estaba él, con unos ojos grises enormes mirándola, Juvia pensó que jamás había visto algo tan lindo y profundo como aquellos ojos. Temerosa, ante el desconocido animal, dio algunos pasos con la intención de acercarse, sin embargo, el pequeño felino retrocedió.

—No quiero lastimarte. —Susurró ella, con voz suave. Suspiró y espero unos segundos antes de volver a dar un paso, esta vez más segura. El pequeño gatito esta vez no se movió pero su mirada le decía que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia, el gato maulló, Juvia ladeo su cabeza hacia un costado, los mechones de su cabello ondulado cayendo sobre su hombro. — ¿No tienes frío? Puedo llevarte a casa si prometes portarte bien. —El gatito volvió a maullar. —Creo que lo tomaré como un sí. —La muchachita sonrió, tendiendo su mano hacia el animal, que esta vez disminuyo por completo la distancia entre ambos, ronroneó cuando la delicada mano rasco su cabeza.

Juvia entró a su hogar con el gato negro entre sus brazos y la bolsa de compras colgando de sus manos. Se sintió mal al pensar que tal vez si no se hubiera encontrado con el pequeño felino ahora mismo estaría pasando frío en las calles heladas. Pero el destino era justo, así que ahora solamente tendría que encontrarle un hogar, alguna familia que pudiera brindarle todo su amor. A ella le encantaría poder quedarse con el gato pero de tan solo imaginar la cara que pondría su tío al llegar a casa y encontrarse una mascota la asustaba lo suficiente como para optar por la primera opción. Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, apoyó al gatito sobre su cama y encendió la calefacción, pensó que el minino tendría demasiado frío así que debía mantener la habitación en una temperatura agradable.

Cuando ella volvió a bajar los enormes ojos grises analizaron con cuidado la habitación de colores pasteles, tan delicada como la joven que lo había llevado en brazos hasta allí, Gray ronroneó porque ya no sentía frío, ni sus patas temblaban, poco a poco se fue relejando sobre aquel colchón que lo invitaba a dormirse profundamente. No fue consciente, ni supo el momento exacto en que su transformación sucedió. Aquel grito agudo de mujer fue lo único que escuchó de repente, lo que lo hizo poner en alerta y pararse en la cama, sus orejas hacia arriba y podía sentir el pelo en su nunca levantado.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? — Dijo la chica que amablemente lo había acogido en su hogar. Gray parpadeó, sin comprender. —Oh por Dios, oh por dios, ¿por qué no tienes ropa?! ¡Pervertido!

Gray miró hacia abajo, hacia su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Juvia estaba roja como una frutilla y lo único que tendió a hacer fue taparse los ojos con sus manos temblorosas.

— ¿Soy un gato? —Dijo el muchacho con voz ronca. —Un híbrido, para ser más exactos.

—¿Q-qué? —Tartamudeó Juvia. — ¿Un qué?

—Mitad humano, mitad gato. —Gray se relajó, ya no estaba alerta así que se sentó nuevamente en el suave colchón. Su garganta ronroneaba suave, emitiendo leves sonidos gracias a la comodidad.

—¿Eres el gatito? —Preguntó sin creerlo, mirando entre sus dedos, pero no demasiado. ¡Había un hombre desnudo frente a ella! Sin embargo algo sobresalía de entre su cabello, un pequeño bulto en forma de orejita, allí estaban, dos pequeñas orejitas de gato color negras.

.

.

.

¡Les traeré pronto el resto!

Besos enormes.

 **Sugar.**


End file.
